


Ministry Advances: Weekly Meeting

by Witches_Britches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witches_Britches/pseuds/Witches_Britches
Summary: Hermione refuses to allow Draco's opinions over her wardrobe alter her. :: These are a series of 'short' stories or 'drabbles' in a collection of Ministry Advances:  https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MinistryAdvancesAlthough they are separate stories, see if you can catch some 'easter eggs' that relate to another. Enjoy.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .-Preface-The new generation that works for the Ministry of Magic has a different perspective than others before them.Hermione is leading a new division of Investigations, under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement along side Harry and Ron.Draco on the other hand, has to prove himself trustworthy after the war, but the Ministry begins to recognize that his talent for potions are becoming a valuable asset. Soon, the Ministry's department of Regulation and Control appoints him the Head of Potions Regulation.Hermione and Ron chanced a romantic relationship but concluded that they were better off as friends.. . .Fanfiction.net and Wattpad @Witches-Britches





	Ministry Advances: Weekly Meeting

A  **weekly meeting**  is a gathering of two or more people, scheduled once a week, that has been convened for the purpose of achieving a common goal through verbal interaction, such as sharing information or reaching agreement. 

. . .

During the Ministry of Magic head of department leadership meetings, Hermione prided herself on being the only person, completely organized. She always made herself readily available for any questions that might come her way, sat in the same seat every time and properly prepared a ripe scowl for the new head of Potions Regulation. He too was consistent, relentlessly situating himself right across from her at every weekly meeting.

Regardless, Hermione always strained to listen to every department announcement, documenting them accordingly. Though there was one personal obstacle she tried to abide by; to absolutely and unequivocally not become distracted by the man across from her. The challenge of his cool steel eyes and unwavering stare on her seemed to be unraveling her nerves as of late. No, she would not look at Draco Malfoy when she spoke, and for certain not into his eyes. Damn her propriety, finding it the utmost importance in making eye contact with colleagues, when it was her turn to speak, convinced it engaged them more. She expected everyone listening to be engrossed in her updates. Especially involving her intricately detailed investigation on the various measurements that scaled the taut levels on binding spells for the range of offences applied to misdemeanor magical crimes.

Yes, she could easily blur her vision when skimming over the pale-haired wizard. Unless of course, she began to fumble her words when she failed to avoid the soft plump lower lip that curled into a grin as she attempted to correct herself.

After today's meeting, Hermione wrapped up talking to different department heads, and as usual, lagged behind to finish off her notes. Hermione would be beside herself if she forgot the department changes as she urgently dictated her quick-quill, convinced that none of the assistants put as much effort into this type of documentation.

Hermione paused, feeling a presence behind her and instinctively turned to find Draco standing in the doorway. Her quill dropped to the floor, "Malfoy! You scared me!"

Draco leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed, casually shifting his shoulders, "You know, you can call me Draco, now that we're colleagues."

Hermione grimaced, and wandlessley conjured her quill from the floor, "That'll be the day, Malfoy."

Draco adjusted his posture as he watched her organize her notes, "Why do you stay late every week? Not enough boring updates for you?"

Hermione scoffed in offense, "I just like to be organized and on top of my duties; I doubt you'd understand."

Draco looked away tilting his head into the hall as he spoke, "Oh I understand, I just don't care. I'm here for the eye candy." Then he quickly looked back at Hermione gauging her reaction to his statement.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course, he would only be here to check out the witches in the office. No way was she going to give in to him, bating her, that's exactly what he wants, she sighed, "Malfoy, are we done here?"

He scanned her from head to toe, lazily gesturing to her clothing, "You know Granger if you actually wore something nice, they'd pay a lot more attention to your updates."

She turned to find him making it quite obvious that he was scanning the top of her head as if he was trying to find something in her hair. "I'm sure Potter would welcome it... after hearing you drone on for well over a decade now. Hmm, maybe he is the chosen one."

Hermione's mouth fell open at his rude comment, why is he pestering me? Her mind scrambled for a come-back, knowing that it would only lead to further bickering between them, "Look, not everyone here has a sexual agenda!"

She turned away to appear too busy for his juvenile remarks. "Now, please, let me get back to my work."

"Alright, if you insist, though, they say that one does not gain the respect of others until they learn to respect themselves."

Furious, and finding that she had the most perfect come back this time around, Hermione turned to throw it in his face, but to her disappointment, he had already left the room.

At the next week's meeting, it was once again time for Hermione to speak on her department's updates. Over the last week, she had been searching for some way to twist her briefing so that it would appear more interesting to her coworkers. Though as she stood, excited for the subject on her tenth parchment, she scanned the room, and everyone seemed to be focused on something else. Even the blasted assistants were not properly recording her updates, fiddling with the feathers in their quills.

She tried to keep going, still proud that she was able to ignore the wizard right across from her. It was unfortunate that the overhead office lights happened to beam down on his perfect side-parted, white blond hair, how could one ignore it? She could not understand why his change in hairstyle from time to time made him look more fresh and alluring.

What would the pompous arse be thinking now? When she finally gave in, looked up to him, he was already staring straight into her eyes. Of course, she mucked up her transition to the next topic, as if anyone had even noticed, but he did, snickering at her expense. Her heart began to race, suddenly realizing that he was the only one ever listening, but why? Just to mess with her? For ammo to his next jest?

She patted down her hair as casually as she could, after all, she tried something slightly different this morning... apparently not enough for anyone to notice. Draco only sat there, a grin rising, as he tilted his head looking at everyone in the room, then back up at her, shaking his head in disappointment. She too searched the room, and she held back her displeasure and scowled at him instead.

After the meeting she insisted on her usual routine, expecting Draco to come in and accuse her of the level of boredom that she had caused. If only he knew about the hourglass that measured the quality of conversation at Slughorn's parties, then he would really have something clever to say about her updates. She paused, looking up from her perfectly stacked pile of parchments, why was she aiding in his mockery? Why, can I not prepare more clever things to say in retaliation? I make charts on 'taut levels' for Merlin's sake, I can certainly make a 'quips for Malfoy' chart, right?

As she peeked up, watching her colleagues pile out of the meeting room, she did not see Draco anywhere. Ugh, why do I care? She internally chastised. With dismay, she waved her hand to wandlessly close a folder in front of her, completely caught off guard when Draco had piped in,

"Don't want to say, I told ya so, Granger..."

He took a large bite out of an apple as he once again leaned against the threshold of the office door.

Hermione immediately grabbed her folder and turned to fling it at him. Her voice shrill, "Why do you even care, Malfoy? Just go!"

Draco quickly dodged the paper flying out, as it settled to the ground. He looked up at her, unrattled by her parchment threats, "Honestly... you don't know?"

Hermione paused, confused by his grin, it was different than before. It was now luring, maybe softer than usual. Then he appeared disappointed or insulted, she wasn't sure at the moment. Without saying anything further, keeping his eye on her, he stepped backwards and turned to leave.

Hermione took a step forward, wishing she could have asked on what he had meant. Instead, her mind dared to conjure those thoughts that she had so proudly buried since Malfoy had joined the Ministry. Did he have those same thoughts about her?

How could she even find herself attracted to him, his arrogance alone should have repelled her. Though she had to admit he had drastically toned it down since school, and he did have to work his way up to his position at the Ministry. Blast her attraction for hardworking wizards. As if she had ever found any, at least, none as handsome. This is so stupid and unprofessional, I feel like I'm back at school again! I have work to do, notes to catch up on...

She stared at her quick quill, it looked sickly and sparse of feathers from overuse. Then she sighed, wearily eyeing the parchments scattered across the floor. Merlin, my life is boring, she thought to herself.

Hermione collected her things, walking out of the office, daring to imagine Malfoy would be around the corner to continue what he had started. What was it exactly? Instead, she paused to find Ron talking to another coworker, though, from the blonde witch's excessive giggling, it was closer to flirting than talking. Hermione was unaware of her own wincing glare toward the witch's utterly inappropriate work attire, though unfortunately there were no official Ministry rules on tight dresses. Despite the dress covering most of the trollop's body, it left little to the imagination, just his type.

She fell in a pit of despair, reflecting on her feelings for Ron when she was younger. He probably found me dull, just as Draco implied.

The office surroundings suddenly became quiet, and she only just caught Ron's inquisitive look, along with the witch beside him. Embarrassed, not realising how long she had been staring, she briskly walked away.

At least she wore flats, it helped when she wanted to swiftly scramble back to her office after her social blunders. She dodged flying office memos as it dawned on her, was that the third time she had done that to Ron? She was sure her aberrant behavior was part of the office gossip lore, and after today, it was official. "Ooh!" she steamed in the privacy of her office.

Exasperated, she tossed her well-organized folder of parchments on her desk, knocking over a frame of Ginny and Harry. She wandlessly summoned it back up into her hands. Ginny always knew how to look good, and everyone always paid attention when she spoke.

Hermione placed the frame back on her desk, deciding for once, instead of wallowing in her awkward encounters with colleagues, it should fuel her. All the work she had done, always going unnoticed, what, just because she dressed conservatively or was a boring brunette? She reached back to twist the wisps of hair that had not reached her messy bun and thought, the things I think would blow them off their brooms...

Every illogical thought that had ever made her self-conscious, seemed to stream into the forefront of her mind all at once. My teeth are fine, my hair... could be better. She had always meant to learn the spells to fix her hair, but who had the time? I keep fit, and I wear makeup, some days. She shuddered at the realization that she only wore make-up once this month, no it was at least twice because of that one meeting with- UG! I've had enough!

Pacing back and forth, her mumbles quickly rose into a hearty squawk, "Everyone knows I'm intelligent, but apparently that isn't enough! Fine! I'll show them what they can't have!"

She stopped to find that there were a group of wizards paused outside her door, eyes wide and nervous. That bloody door, she always forgot to close, due to her damn propriety. She sneered at them dramatically, as usual, it seemed to work, as they scurried off down the hall, whispering sharply. Hermione huffed as she sank into her seat, yes, her odd behavior was definitely official.

The next day, Hermione ambitiously wore a tight black pencil skirt with a fitted white button down blouse, although she hardly buttoned it at all.

She nervously kept checking a mirror, skeptical on what Ginny had told her about the make-up spells. Sure it was applied magically but, did it wear off like Muggle make-up did?

A flying memo struggled to wiggle it's way under her rebelliously closed door, making a loud ping noise to remind her of the early morning meeting. It caused her to yelp, popping up from her chair. She nearly fell, not able to balance like usual, her skirt holding her legs together tightly and the tip of her heels snagging on the scratchy office carpet.

These early morning meetings were for small projects and loathed by most Ministry employees, but Hermione hoped that today would be different. If anything she would give them a shock of entertainment, as she felt like a jester balancing on a ball rather than a princess, attending one.

As usual, she was the first to arrive, and she made her best attempt at sitting daintily, masking her lack of focus on Ministry parchments in front of her. She only peeked up when her lethargic counterparts mindlessly took their seats at the circular table between them.

One at a time, as they glanced up to greet Hermione, they paused, awestruck. She pretended that nothing was different as she adjusted the bottom of her tight skirt, keeping her legs crossed so that her cherry red heels peeked out from the cover of the table. Every once in a while she would catch someone's glance at her generously exposed chest as her wavy hair tickled its way down to the crevice of her breasts. Self-consciously she gave a quick glance down to be sure her breasts were in fact covered, never wearing something this low cut before. Then, she casually whisked the hair away, extending her neck, all the while appearing to be far too interested in her own notes.

It only occurred to her just then, that maybe this was actually not work appropriate, trying to recall the Ministry dress code. No, she was not going to think of that, if someone pulled her aside, she would handle it professionally, simply buttoning up her top. Not paying any mind to the change in her colleague's attention toward her, she caught her reflection in the large office window, she almost thought it was someone else. Hermione was feeling a wave of confidence, reminding herself that she did not care what anyone thought, hoping it would last.

Harry had suddenly lost his momentum, walking into the meeting, and Ron, walking closely behind, smashed into him. Ron turned to see why Harry had stopped so abruptly. There was a faint "Oh" from Ron, as he shamelessly ogled her from where he stood.

Harry gave a quick smile, adjusted his glasses, tried to focus on something other than her, and took a seat. He eventually had to clear his throat to gain Ron's attention, quietly chastising him to sit down.

Hermione questioned her own malice on choosing a day where she would be meeting with a handful of who she assumed were heterosexual wizards, leaving her as the only witch in the room. Eventually, they had all made their best attempt to fidget with something in front of them to appear busy.

Hermione waited for Harry to start the meeting since it was his to run, and when he glanced up at her, he took notice of her raised eyebrows, suggesting that he should start. He inhaled, ready to begin, when Draco heedlessly entered the room, late as usual.

As he scanned to find the only empty seat next to Hermione, he did a double take. He looked at all the wizards in the room as if to confirm that this was not a prank, only to find that they were all pinching their lips, never looking right at her.

Draco made his way to the seat, finding it more difficult than usual for such a simple task. Hermione lifted her chin high, to imply she was completely and utterly prepared for this meeting to start, and that nothing at all was different today. Draco straightened his tie and sat up, while a sly grin developed, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him.

Finally, Harry started the meeting, and as everyone had done their best to pay attention, it was clear that they were all distracted. Hermione tried to focus while Harry rounded on the same topic again, phrasing it in different ways, and she wondered if anyone else had noticed. When she dared to peek over, she would catch Ron or another wizard scanning her, foolishly pretending that they had done no such thing as they quickly veered their eyes back to Harry.

Hermione prepared for her turn, her heart thumping heavily. She was still not sure if the awkward stares on her were because she looked horrific or if she had maybe gone over the top. The window reflection did always manipulate her figure a bit, the one thing that did not contain a spell seemed to be deceiving her all the same.

When it was her turn, everyone gave an adjustment to their chairs to face her, even though they were at a circular table. She pressed her lips, still feeling the glide of her dark red lip gloss, and she blamed the weight of the eyeliner for her eye strain as she tried to scan her parchment in front of her.

She cleared her throat and regretfully did not have anything fancy or interesting in her report like she had tried before. Though, this time, everyone seemed to be smiling and bobbing their heads as if she was exposing some first-time discovery. One wizard was all too eager to ask her a question in which she had discussed already. She tried not to show her brief irritation and politely repeated herself, rewording it, as Harry seemed to be doing the whole of the meeting. It was not so bad until even Ron had to ask about something a second time, for Gods' sake she only had one parchment today.

They aren't really listening. This is not better! I really don't want to put this much effort in every day, for this. Hermione gripped her quill, pleasantly smiling, as she edged small ink marks on her parchment to track how many times one of the wizards had basically asked the same thing over again. She caught Draco glancing at her parchment, and she quickly slid it away. He was certainly quiet, no questions Malfoy? I bet I could pass some ridiculous laws, and they would all agree to it. I'm definitely going to wear this again, maybe on my next briefing on Elf Welfare.

She glanced up at Draco, who seemed all too interested in the tabletop, as if it were more intriguing than her. Really? The one time I fancy up, and he doesn't look at me? It was HIS suggestion! Why is this bothering me? He's such a prat, this is all a game to him.

Once the meeting was finally over, everyone stood, lingering near Hermione, especially now that they could get a full view. She passively answered their follow up questions, that no one had ever made a habit of, besides her. In between their banter, she noticed that Draco was not even in the room anymore. Hermione managed to excuse herself, explaining that she had other projects to work on, and she could feel their lecherous eyes on her as she exited the room.

She nearly rolled her ankle as she hastily made her way back to her office, avoiding more stolen glances from passing colleagues. Why had it bothered her? She was finally getting the attention in meetings, even at the cost of her pride. Why was he so easily dismissive about it all?

Relieved to finally step into her office, she eyed her chair, hoping to alleviate her aching feet, she needed to ask Ginny if there was a spell for that too. Before she could sit, there was a knock at her open door. Grumbling to herself, she turned to see who was going to gawk at her now.

"I wasn't even going to mention it Granger, but you are quite the topic around here today."

Hermione tried to control the racing of her heart, covering her excitement with a grimace instead. As he stood there arrogantly, it was her turn to place judgement on what he was wearing. He tended to dress sharp, 'sharp-casual', she was sure Ginny had used that term before or was it from a wizard fashion magazine? Hermione was certain that she was displacing precious information in her mind such as Hogwarts Arithmancy lessons, in exchange for frivolous fashion know-how.

Today he was wearing a fitted green vest, which accentuated his masculine frame, atop his soft gray button-down oxford shirt, that seemed to match his eyes. His crisply rolled sleeves were perfectly set above his forearms, that showed off his muscle tone, why did she like that? She was only able to snap out of her so-called judgement of him when he had taken another step inside of her office.

She became nervous, really wishing she had the guts to just do something truly audacious to get his attention. Something that would just wipe that smirk off of his damn, dapper face. She could also do with a repelling charm, for the compelling musk of his cologne, that evaded her senses.

"Is that all you wanted to say, Malfoy?"

He paused from her abrupt response, "Well, I guess so, Granger." He took the rejection and turned to saunter off, declaring, "You look good, everyone thinks so."

That was it, he can not just say something like that and leave, what was his game? Did he mean it? She wanted to be daring, and she was not about to let him fasten another cliffhanger onto her emotions, not like this.

Draco paused, as she had flung something at him, and they had softly bounced off of the wall near the door. They were her red knickers that she so cleverly thought matched her cherry red heels.

Caught up in her daring move, infuriated that he would assume that she merely just changed herself so easily for her colleagues, she spat, "Oh, you think I wore this for them?"

Then she realized that she had just admitted to the obvious, she had shamefully done it for him. She swore she heard an internal crack at her pride. What of her feminist ideals? Who was she?

She regretfully watched as he took his time to bend, picking her dainty red knickers off of the office floor. Just as he began to turn toward her, there was a sudden knock at the door. She stood up straight, feeling completely naked, though really she was entirely covered by the rest of her clothes, well, less today than others. Draco thankfully had the reaction to hide the lewd item he was holding, bunching the small red cloth into the ball of his hand. Bloody hell, he was holding her knickers, and so tight, that she could see the whites of his knuckles. Before she could look up to see his reaction, the interruption spoke,

"Hey Hermione, I have a quick question, sorry Malfoy, only take a second..."

It was Harry. For God's' sake, Harry get out, I just saw you! She thought.

Draco appeared frozen, staring at her while she tried to casually lean on the edge of her desk, legs tightly crossed. Harry cluelessly asked a few questions, and she answered so quickly, that she hardly remembered what she had replied. Please do not be a parrot right now Harry, go! she screamed in her mind.

Appearing satisfied with her answers, Harry turned to leave, and to her dismay, Draco looked as if he was going to follow him out.

Hermione's face fell into her hands as she bent over in humiliation, Oh Merlin, I just made a fool of myself. I threw my knickers at Draco Malfoy, and he's leaving now, LEAVING, probably to go make fun of me- Ugh! Why did I do that? Why did I think I could be so bold? I feel like a joke!

Hermione felt a panic rising inside of her as she turned to sit down in her chair. Though, before she could, there was a clicking noise from behind her. In response she quickly turned around, finding Draco standing in front of her closed door. He swaggered toward her as he playfully twirled her knickers around his index finger.

"You took the pleasure from me, removing these yourself."

She felt as if all the air from her lungs had Disapparated, he stayed. Okay, now what? I had a plan, didn't I? What was it?

He was now only a few steps away from her, and she stood nearly wedged in the small space between her desk and the wall.

"How long have you been planning that, Granger?"

Draco predatorily moved even closer, and she tried to appear cool and calm, thinking of something to say. Then, as he glanced down the length of her body, she suddenly knew exactly how to respond,

"How long have you wanted it, Malfoy?"

Draco paused, his eyes shot up to her, she could tell he was not ready for such a sultry response, not from her. Is this what flirting felt like? I'm not half bad, she thought, at least until he continued to challenge.

"Still Malfoy?"

He lifted up her knickers, as if it were a token, representing their maturity, and not childhood rivals anymore. He took his eyes away from her dangling knickers and back to her, "Besides, I asked you first."

Glancing at the tiny red threads, her mind raced again as she clenched between her legs for the reminder. If she was really going to do this, she needed better ammo. She stalled, honing in on his eyes, and down to his lips. Hermione remembered fantasizing about his lips when they were at school, always wishing she could find a spell to change the words that flowed out of his petulant mouth. She never did find it.

Then her next retort came to her, and she plucked up as much confidence as she could while he was so dangerously close, "Oh, are we to play fair now..." She began to waver, only able to rasp out, "...after all this time?"

Would that be enough? Was this all the wit that she could conjure?

When she looked up, it was he who was now focusing on her lips, and it drove her mad witnessing him slowly wetting his own. He was so close to her, she could actually feel the heat radiating off of his body. One step more and it would be a record for how close they had ever been. Closer than that one time he accidentally nudged her leg under the meeting table, or when they happened to reach for the same mug in the Ministry kitchens, and especially when she leaned in to show him how to use a Muggle computer. All of which, left a residual amount of unspoken frisson between them, or so she thought.

He hovered so close to her now, she expected that he might lean in to kiss her, but instead, he quietly teased, "Do you always ask questions, to which, you already know the answers?"

"Habit, I suppose."

There, the last clever thing she could think of. Would he know? How long were they to play this game before they would kiss? Would they even kiss?

Just then, she sensed his pride wavering slightly, by the way he exhaled. Then it was back, as he leaned his arm against the wall behind her, "Ok, then don't tell me, but, I won't move until you say what I want to hear."

He dared to keep his stare on her eyes, but she caught him glancing down her unbuttoned blouse. She suddenly became self-conscious about how quickly she was breathing. This was too much for her. She was too impatient, to allow him to stand so close without any sort of action. All the same, she half wished she had that blasted time turner so that she could witness this from afar.

Without realizing it, she leaned forward, and his eyes widened as he edged away from her, tutting, "Say it, and I'm yours."

She clamped her jaw at his barter, especially when she could not fathom on what she was meant to say. Why did he have to be so difficult? What did he want to hear, that she was hot for him? That his presence at meetings made her heart flutter? Or how it secretly infuriated her when other witches flirtatiously spoke his name, so that she vowed to only call him Malfoy, instead?

Hermione was certain that an actual light bulb flickered on in her brain until it beamed so bright that it popped. He's such a- he wants me to say his first name? He hinted at it twice over the last week, is it possible?

Hermione tried to decide if she would submit to this request, also hoping she was right. This was nothing like knowing the correct answer in class, or catching the misuse of a magical regulations offender, this was... different. Then he appeared to have a look of disappointment, and she felt that he was about to pull away, so she uttered quickly, "Draco..."

He abruptly stopped, and she tried to read the look upon his face, possibly a mix of relief and desire. Draco leaned into Hermione, finally touching her, but only sweeping his lips on her cheek, that tingled the trail of nerves up to her ear, "When I pleasure you... this is what I want to hear."

The arrogant, sharp tone made her center throb, reminding her that she did not have any knickers on. She closed her eyes and managed to nod her head to his sensual demand.

This was it, she was going to kiss Draco Malfoy. As she leaned forward to meet his lips, he once again pulled back, "Tell me you want me, Granger."

Seriously? What more did he want from her, she was pressed against a wall, as he held her knickers, why did he always want more? Hermione became restless, she was not going to take this, and he might just as well leave once he got what he wanted. Perhaps she was taking too long to reply, because his face softened and he pleaded "Please, Hermione, tell me."

Hermione swore her heart had just duplicated, and now they were fluttering about waiting for someone to tame the little beasts. Draco's brief request made her feel as if he was begging for her love, rather than bargaining for it. At the moment, she did not care how pathetic she might have sounded, though she wished she had more breath to respond, "I..."

Unconsciously licking her own lips, she tried to steady herself, his needy eyes not making it easier on her. After all, it was not false, or completely forced if it was on the tip of her tongue anyway, right? Though, she was not sure if she was ready to give it up so quickly, for a kiss? He did finally say her name, and the first time it had ever sounded so sultry.

If Hermione were all together there in that moment, she might have known that her own hands took it upon themselves to press against his torso, only conscious of it when he hummed in pleasure. She glanced at her hands, then up to his eyes, swallowing hard, the words escaping her lips "I want you, Draco-"

Brashly, he cut her off and leaned in to kiss her, it was a soft, generous peck on her lips until she pressed harder against him. She impatiently grabbed at the collar of his shirt, her hands climbing to his neck for more leverage. Hermione leaned her hips against him, and his breathy moans that passed between their kissing stirred her even more.

His hands hovered gently over her hips until she promptly pressed his hands against them. He took to the, not so subtle, hint by pulling her hips hard against his arousal.

Hermione peeped out a gasp, which only made room for his silky tongue to graze hers. Gods, he tasted like fresh rain, catching drops onto her tongue; the desire, the surrender, the reward. She returned the kiss, greedily stealing another taste of him, and they both synced harmoniously in pleasure.

He drew his thumb across her lips, "You taste so good, I knew you would." His last word nearly muffled, as he wisped her hair aside, and began to kiss lightly down her neck, sending goosebumps down her legs. As he moved lower to her collarbone, he muttered, "Now, I really didn't think you'd show these beauties off to everyone in the office..."

Her body was pressed between him and the wall, while he made his way lower and she grazed her hand through his hair. His hands slid down her thighs until she felt the tips of his fingers tickle the bottom of her tight pencil skirt. Before she knew it, he was inching her hem up. There was a salaciously cool waft of air that swept between her legs, making her center wet in anticipation.

Then suddenly he was much lower, and she looked down to find him on one knee, the back of his shoe pressed back against her desk, in this tight space they had occupied.

As he skimmed his fingers along the back of her thighs, he grinned up at her in a luring voice, "Remember what I said..."

Attempting to hold back her trepidation, she managed to nod, not able to keep her eyes off of him. She had only just kissed him, and he wanted to do... this? When was the last time anyone had touched her there and-

Quickly, Draco firmly tugged upward at her skirt and made a trail of kisses from one of her knees to her thigh. She shifted her weight to one leg, allowing him to raise her other and she grabbed his shoulders for balance. Then he softly nudged in closer, guiding her leg over his shoulder, and she felt an arousing wisp of his breath hit her center.

There was no way she would be able to balance in such a way, remembering how close she was to her desk, she pressed her heel against it to keep her steady. Draco glanced up, and trailed his eyes the length of her leg, then grinned up at her in approval. Then, he went back to kiss her inner thigh until he was just skimming the heat of her center.

Hermione began to pant anxiously, hoping that no one would knock at her door. Draco paused, he must have had similar thoughts as well, because he grabbed his wand and cast a Muffliato charm.

"I want to hear everything, Granger."

Her head fell back on the wall, she swore he was going to take his time to torture her, making her ache with want. Please just-

Then, in an incomprehensible moment, his tongue swiped heavily across her, and she caught her breath. It was cool and gratifying, and it caused her to pulse. She released a small feminine whimper, and he exhaled quickly and went back for more. Hermione tried to maintain her balance, gripping his shoulders and digging her cherry red heel into her desk.

Draco slid the heat of his palm behind her, pressing into her bum to push her closer to him while he continued. His tongue felt so good gliding against her, every swipe causing her hips to shiver, but something was missing.

She reached back to release his hand from her bum, and he paused to look up at her. Hermione threaded her fingers between his, and he watched her curiously. Maybe it was too intimate, but she needed it somehow, to allow herself to completely let go. To her surprise, he gave a soft smile as he kissed the back of her hand. She could only stare at him in their tender moment, but it passed quickly as he went back to her center to continue pleasuring her.

This time she felt freer and leaned her hips against him, his blissful moan muffled against her flesh.

Her center ached for a release, and she ground against his soft lips. Every flick of his tongue made her pulse harder, exhaling, "Draco...."

Draco moaned loudly between her legs making her quiver, and she began to buck against him, her mind beginning to leave her body altogether. She suddenly had a visual of someone finding them this way; her back against a wall, Draco on his knees, her leg arched, heel in desk.

Her own imagination began to push her over the edge, and she hitched her breath twice, and then she was gone. Her mind was far away from her body, her ears were ringing as a ping of pleasure swept over her body. After a long vocal breath, she looked down to the wizard who had caused it, her hand still clutched around his.

Draco had continued to lap his tongue across her, only slower as she continued to throb with ecstasy.

"You really do taste so good, Granger."

Hermione exhaled, her mind raced, collecting on the reality of the moment. What had she done? I won't hear the end of this proud moment of his, will I? Oh Merlin, what did I- we, just do? What was I thinking?

Draco drew his hand across the length of her leg, releasing her heel, that happened to make a dent into the side of her desk. She tried to balance onto two heels now, which did not seem any better, as he courteously lowered her skirt for her.

In a daze, she watched him ease into a standing position, cooly withdrawing, "I need to get going Granger, until next time..."

Hermione was taken aback, would he leave so quickly? Even though, she admitted to herself, that she did not know what to expect after all of that.

He leaned in slowly, proudly observing her disheveled state, and gave her a peck on the cheek. Draco then turned, tucking her knickers away in his pocket, briefly adjusting his lower half and reaching to open her door.

Hermione was left there, leaning against the wall, flustered. When he turned the handle, her mind began to panic, and she abruptly bellowed, "No one else!"

Draco stopped before stepping into the hallway, his head slightly tilted as if to think. Hermione cleared her throat, attempting to compose herself, "I mean-, whatever this is, however long it lasts, no one in between."

Draco gave a short nod and proceeded into the hallway.

............

* Beta credit goes to AlexandraO, thank you so much for taking the time on my oneshots!


End file.
